


Night Intruders

by FisherTaiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bound Victim, Boy Rape, Don't Like Don't Read, For Very Specific Audiences, Home Invasion, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota, Shotacon, Underage Rape/Non-con, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FisherTaiga/pseuds/FisherTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A home invasion gone so, so right - at least for one man anyways. He wasn't stirred just looking at the facts on paper, but once there, in the very expensive home, seeing such a tempting boy's picture on the wall changed his night's plans. How could he pass up the perfect chance for a little playtime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fetish piece I wrote for a shota lovers. If the tags above don't get it across, this is not a story for everybody. 
> 
> You've been forewarned.

The night wasn’t completely dark – in fact, for three a.m. it was pretty light out. The moon was almost an exact semi-circle, shining just enough light on us to aid us in our night’s work. I couldn’t hear anything but the pounding in my ears of blood through my veins. I held my breath as my fingers picked through the wires of the alarm system, trying to find the one that would grant us access to this lovely home that was to be our latest payday.

I could hear Don shifting from foot to foot and José muttering to himself in Spanish but I didn’t pay them any attention. My focus was entirely on the task at hand – I had finally found the right wire. I stripped the casing off of it with ease and attached a small clamp to the exposed wire. With my code cracker now in place, it only took a quick press of a button and we were good to go.

I looked over my shoulder and whispered, “You’re turn José.”

The shorter Latino man made quick work of picking the lock to the large house’s side door, and we were in.

This job was quite usual for us. We targeted this house because the residents were filthy rich. The husband was a CEO of a pretty big company and his wife was an event coordinator, who threw some of the ritziest charity events in Los Angeles – and thanks to a look into their lovely home through a third party group that we work with we knew that they had a lot of goodies worth taking and a safe up in the master bedroom closet.

We usually liked to be in and out of the targeted house without anyone knowing we were there, but due to the location of the safe, it would be near impossible to get into it without waking the lovely couple that occupied the room. So this time around we went with our other plan of action which involved a little more commotion than normal.

José and Don got the zip ties and duct tape out of the backpack Don was wearing and headed upstairs. I didn’t follow. I readjusted the ski mask that covered my face and walked quietly through the house towards the garage. Off the kitchen there was a long hallway with a few rooms branching off – I knew that the last door to the right would lead into the large garage and that the fuse box would be right near the door. But as I was halfway down the hallway, something caught my eye. A picture stood out on the wall – I only saw it because I’d finally got my dim flashlight off of my belt and turned on. It was a quaint family picture of the happy couple and their son. I’d known about the boy from all of our reconnaissance, but I’d never actually seen a picture of him.

He was beautiful: blonde hair, fair skin, small and lithe body. Further along the wall there was another picture of just him where he was swinging from a tree branch, a wide smile across his face and reflected in his large brown eyes. He was eleven I recalled from my packet of information on the family – right within the age-range that I liked. He was perfect and exactly my type. I bit at my lip as I debated.

There would be time to spare if everything went as planned – and while José was working the safe which normally took a good twenty minutes because he wasn’t that good, Don and I would have time to play with our hosts…and it had been a long time since I’d gotten a chance to play with such a cute boy as this one.

I hurried forward down the hallway and into the garage.

As I stepped back into the house after completing my second task of the night, I heard a few thumps and muffled voices from above, and a few minutes later the phone in my pocket vibrated. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

“All secure up here – the Missus is a feisty one,” Don’s deeper voice spoke.

“Their cell phones?” I asked.

“Yep – dumped them. How’s it going on your end?”

“Power is out, and I’m on my way to secure the boy…” I paused for a second and then continued, “I might play with him a bit if he’s really as cute as his pictures on the wall.”

Don’s thick laughter echoed from the phone’s speaker, “Alright – got it, Boss. We’ll take care of things up here. Maybe if he’s any good, I’ll give him a go afterwards.”

“I thought you weren’t into boys?” I replied, thinking of the many times he’d called me a perv or a pedophile over the few years we’d known each other.

He laughed again, “So sue me – I’m curious. I might as well try it while I’ve got the opportunity. Don’t be stingy.”

I frowned at him even though he couldn’t see, “Maybe…call me if something happens.” I hung up and stowed the phone back into my pocket before he could reply.

The boy was going to be mine – I wouldn’t let that muscle head touch him. The boy was too beautiful to be corrupted by the likes of Don’s clumsy body…corrupting him would be my job, my reward.

I walked through the dark hallway back into the kitchen where I found the backpack. I brought out a handful of zip ties and another roll of duct-tape. I took off my tool-belt, which held my flashlight and my mechanical gear and stuffed it into one of the empty duffle bags that we would use later on in the night. I brought my cell phone, my knife, a handful of zip ties and a roll of duct tape and started towards the living room, where another hallway would lead me to the boy’s room. 

It was mostly dark except for the dim moonlight which shined in through the blinds over the large windows. I found the boy’s room. His door was decorated with a sign that read “Cody” in large childish letters and hung slightly ajar. I stood outside the entrance for a moment trying to listen for anything odd, but only his quiet breaths were audible. I pushed the door open enough for me to slip through and then slowly eased my way towards his bed.

His room was relatively neat for an eleven year old boy’s room with the exception of a few articles of clothing and toys strewn about. Furniture-wise there was a desk and a stout bookcase with mostly toys on it, but the only thing I paid much attention to was the full-sized bed. It was pushed up against the wall directly opposite the door, just under a rectangular window that was shining moonlight right down onto the boy as if it were a spotlight. I noticed that the frame was white metal and that the headboard consisted of sturdy looking rungs. I smiled to myself and deemed that the zip ties would collaborate well with the bed frame.

The boy, Cody, was sleeping soundly on his back, his mouth open, his blanket scrunched around his middle, leaving his upper body exposed to the night. His barefeet were also sticking out from the thin blanket, as if he had gotten too hot. Cody was wearing a tank top over his torso, but the blanket covered whatever pajamas he had on his lower body.

I bit my lip as the erotic scene woke up my previously dormant member. I was already getting hard, but I still had some prep work to do before the good part could begin. 

I looked to the small table beside his bed and found a shiny smart phone lying there within arms reach of the boy. I picked it up and took it back out into the hallway where I slid the back panel off of it and took out its battery. This was hard to do because of the gloves I was wearing but I eventually got it. I walked a little further down the hall to a nearby bathroom and dumped the phone and the battery into the toilet. While I was there I linked a few zip ties together to form a sturdy chain and put two more into my mouth. I slipped the roll of duct tape over my hand to hang heavily on my wrist like an overlarge bracelet. I thought for a moment and then began a quick search for some sort of lubrication, as I hadn’t thought to bring any with me, and found a tube of vanilla hand lotion in one of the mirror cabinets over the sink counter that would do well enough. Once again I headed back to the boy’s room and slipped through the door, this time closing it shut behind me.

He hadn’t moved in the few minutes I’d been gone except to shift his head to face the doorway instead of the wall. His blonde hair was a little longer than it had been in the wall pictures, and it framed his face in a way that made it hard not to touch. I refrained of course, but only because it wouldn’t be long until I could do just that.

I set the vanilla hand lotion on the bedside table where it would be within my reach and, cautiously, I leaned over the boy’s body and attached my chain of zip ties to one of the metal poles of the bed frame with one of the extra’s I had in my mouth. I slowly pulled the plastic taught, worried that the sound might wake up the boy, but he slept through the clicking noise made by the zip ties without moving a muscle.

This oblivious boy was making it much too easy for me to take him.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest by now, and my dick would have been fully erect had the course fabric of my black jeans not been containing it. With one last zip tie in my mouth for use on his skinny wrists, and the duct tape secure in its spot on mine I made my move.

I clamped my hand down hard on his mouth and managed to crawl onto his bed by the time he started struggling. His hands came immediately to his mouth in an attempt to pull away my gloved hand, and his legs quickly started lashing out to knock me off the bed. But even with his legs kicking, the force I put into my hand kept his head and therefore his upper body glued to the mattress. With my free hand I managed to grab an ankle and force it to the bed where I quickly shifted my body so that I was straddling the kid’s thighs.

With his body completely pinned down, the boy started hitting me with balled fists and screaming for help, though his fists didn’t really cause me any damage and his screams only came out as a muffled sound.

At this point I used my free hand to pull out my pocket knife and press the backside of the blade to the boy’s tender throat. “Raise your arms up above your head and put your wrists together,” I said as calmly as possible, careful to keep the last zip tie secured between my lips.

His wide dark eyes were shiny with tears and fear. When he didn’t move, I brought the blade up closer to his face and lightly touched the tip of it to his check. “Do as I say and I promise not to do anything with this knife.” I pressed it a little harder against his full cheek without breaking the skin.

The boy made a muffled sound and his arms started moving. They shook as he brought them up above his head, his wrists lying across each other in an X shape. I smiled at this.

“Good boy, Cody,” I praised. He only seemed to look more terrified and I assumed it was because even if I smiled at him I was still wearing a ski mask. Smiles weren’t so pleasant when they were shown through a hole. “Now, one more direction and I’ll put this knife away, yeah?”

He tried to nod, but the pressure from my hand over his mouth kept his head from moving properly.

“I’m going to move my hand away from your mouth. You can talk, you can cry, you can say anything you want to – but if you scream, the duct tape will come out and you won’t get a second chance. Got it?” I said in my calm voice. Sure using the duct tape would ensure that the boy didn’t scream out for help when I finally got around to enjoying him, but it would take all the fun out of hearing his little sobs and cries as I went about my reward.

His head wriggled again and a muffled “Mhm” slipped from between my fingers.

I nodded at him and slowly, experimentally lifted my hand from his mouth. I let both of my hands come up, my right one slowly flipping the blade of my pocket knife back into its sheath.

“Okay?” I asked him, giving him a chance to either defy or obey my directions.

He blinked at me and whispered a shaky, “Okay,” back to me.

I smiled again and stowed my knife in the back pocket of my jeans. I then leaned forward and pulled the zip tie from my mouth. I slid it through the end of my makeshift chain and then pulled the boy’s crossed wrists a little further up so that the plastic restraint could wrap around them as tight as it could go.

Cody let out a whimper as the plastic tightened around his thin wrists. He yanked his arms a few times in a panic but I only observed the plastic ties closely to make sure that they could withstand a little boy’s thrashing.

They seemed sturdy enough so I brought my attention back to the boy pinned beneath my legs. In the struggle, his blankets had been thrown off of his body, revealing a pair of cute boys’ briefs, white with another color bordering the edges and all the seams (the second color was impossible to tell in the moonlight). They hugged his prepubescent bulge tight enough for me to almost see through and hung low on his hips.

I swallowed hard and struggled to tear my hungry gaze away so that I could meet the terrified boy’s eyes. “You’re doing very well, Cody,” I said sounding as friendly as a man in a mask could possibly sound.

Tears were leaking down the sides of his face as he frantically asked, “Why are you tying me up? Where’s my mom and dad? Who are you?!” he wasn’t shouting exactly but his shaky, terrified voice got a little stronger the more he spoke.

I thought for a moment before replying, “I’m your friend Cody – I’m here to play with you.”

“Wa-What?” His eyes seemed to widen further out of shock. “Play?” he asked, sounding wary.

I nodded, “You see – there are two bad men upstairs right now. They want to hurt your parents but you can stop that from happening…Would you like to know how?” I placed my hands on either side of the boy and leaned forward slightly, coming closer to the prize that was soon to be mine.

“How? Please don’t hurt them!” he begged with his little brow furrowed in worry.

“I’ll make sure that they stay safe,” I lied, “As long as you agree to play with me for a little while.”

“Okay! Okay – I’ll play with you,” he said immediately. I felt his tensed body start to relax a little beneath me. “What did you want to play?”

But I couldn’t take the stalling any longer. My gloved hand moved the moment I felt his body start to submit to me. As I leaned over his body, my hand came to his stomach. My covered fingers slipped beneath the edge of his shirt and glided all the way up the length of his chest. “What are you…?”

But I cut him off, “We’re going to play a special game. A game that adults play all the time. Isn’t that fair since you’re paying for the safety of two grown-ups?” I yanked at his tank top and pulled it all the way up and over his head so that it gathered around his restrained wrists and hid them.

“I don’t know…I…I guess that makes sense…” he mumbled to me.

I ran my gloved hands down from his shoulders to his navel and decided that it would be alright for me to remove my gloves for the time being – it was near impossible to get fingerprints off of human skin, I knew, and only slightly more possible to retrieve them from fabrics. I didn’t have to worry about leaving any DNA behind as I’d never been arrested or even pulled over by the police, but fingerprints was a different story. I didn’t want them getting a clean print of mine and then somehow matching it to my fingerprint in the DMV database. 

But having my gloves off for just this part of the night would still leave me in the clear – and if I felt paranoid later, all I would have to do was clean anything I touched with my bare hands. The boy and a bed sheet wouldn’t be too much to take care of.

I dropped my gloves to the ground beside the boy’s bed and let my freed hands touch his warm body once again. He shivered beneath me and started to squirm as I touched one of his perky pink nipples. I pinched and played with it a bit but the sight of the boy biting at his lip and squinting his eyes closed tight made my pants start to feel smaller. I slowly and teasingly dragged my hands down his chest and to his hips, where my fingers easily hooked themselves under the elastic band of his tight briefs and started easing them down his thighs, revealing his young boyhood for me to see in the moonlight.

He protested at this, however. “S-Stop it – I don’t think I like this game.”

I didn’t reply to him. I just cinched his underwear as far down on his thighs as they would go with me still straddling him. I couldn’t help the smirk that came to my lips – this feeling of power and dominance was so satisfying I could hardly stand it.

He seemed to understand a little bit better now. Tears came back to the corners of his eyes, as he looked down at his exposed body. He looked like he was about to cry but was biting it back.

I lifted my weight off of his thighs and pulled his legs out from under me. I pulled his undies off all the way and tucked them in my back pocket along with my knife – a keepsake to remember dear Cody by. I grabbed him by the ankles and forced his legs apart and his knees to bend. He lay there in front of me, little cock and untouched asshole on display. I released my hands from his ankles and brought them to my own waistline. I finally unleashed my stiff dick from the layers of confinement, and pushed my jeans and boxers down to my mid-thighs. The freedom felt divine. Cody was squirming and trying to close his legs back up again, but as I scooted forward, I held his legs just beneath his knees and pushed them forward and out enough so that his butt was partially suspended in the air and his legs were protruding out from his body like a V, the point of which starting at his crotch.

I slowly slid my erection up against his boyhood, causing Cody to let out a whimper that sounded very similar to a sob. He was shaking beneath my firm grip, and the thought of his tears soon-to-come got my blood pumping in a way that the feeling of power always did.

It was time, I told myself, no more waiting, no more toying.

I let go of his legs, which let him relax his lower body a bit, and reached for the vanilla lotion that I’d put on his nightstand. I squirted a very generous amount into my right hand and lathered it all over the three fingers of my other. The lotion felt warmer the longer it was on my hands. Once satisfied that my fingers were covered I rubbed the rest of the lotion from my other hand onto my dick and I was ready.

My now lotion-less hand slid back into place just beneath Cody’s knee and pushed his leg forward, exposing his enticing entrance. I placed my well-lubed finger gently against his hole and felt him struggle. 

“No!” he cried, “Don’t touch me!” He wasn’t shouting, but his voice was raised almost too loud.

“This game will hurt a little bit since it’s your first time playing, but don’t worry, I won’t permanently damage you,” I whispered sweetly to him, knowing full well that it would have the reverse of a calming effect.

Before more protests could escape his trembling lips, I pushed my finger inside of him.

He cried out in shock and pain as I continuously moved it in and out of his hole. God he was so delicious. His body clenched around my intruding finger, trying to stop it from its invasion, but only succeeded in making me impatient. It wasn’t long until my second finger was inside of him as well, stretching out his entrance and getting his body ready for the main attraction.

I slipped my third finger inside of him. Cody sobbed and pleaded, “Take it out. P-Please – it hurts.” I felt giddy at the thought of replying with an Okay, if that’s what you want and taking out my fingers, only to thrust my pulsing cock into his not quite prepared body, but I bit my tongue and held myself back a bit. As much as I wanted to let loose already, I didn’t want to rip out the small boy’s insides. Because while I was pretty average when it came to size and all that, even my normal sized member up against his small and underdeveloped body could really do some damage. I would agree that I was a sick person, but even I wasn’t sick enough to be turned on by blood.

So I waited and took my time thrusting my three fingers in and out at different angles, delving as deep into his tight warmth as I could, feeling around for his small, dormant prostate and nudging it. As I did that, he let out this strangled gasp noise that made him open up his eyes and look at me in confusion.

I smirked, “When I touch here,” I said as I nudged it again, drawing out another, deeper gasp from the boy along with a visible tremor that rippled through his body, “does it feel different?”

He bit at his lip and shook his head adamantly. I touched it once more just to see him squirm.

With a few more movements of my fingers I was satisfied, and let my fingers slide out of his asshole. He let out a deep breath and I wondered if he thought he was done.

I reached for the lotion once again and squirted a little more into my hand. After setting the squeeze bottle down again, I rubbed my hands together and then quickly lubed up my erection to make sure I went in smoothly.

With one sticky hand back in place on the underside of his thigh, I directed my dick down towards his hole with the other. “The main event is starting,” I teased as I pressed my bulging helmet against his ass.

Cody made a fearful whimpering sound deep within his throat, which only made my heart race faster.

I pushed. Slowly I moved myself forward, his tightness reluctantly allowing me in. He was crying in full-force now. Tears, body-wracking sobs, snot – the works. His face was scrunched up and his head was turned away from the scene, towards the wall. He was trying to say words, but they were incoherent. It was beautiful, it was glorious. And god damn he was tight.

The head of my dick was finally absorbed in his warmth, but I didn’t stop moving deeper. I wanted to see his small, shaking body impaled onto me, filled by me. I wanted to rush and get on with it, but I also wanted to savor it. Take my time. My contradicting urges fought inside of me, but I knew that no matter how impatient I felt, I wouldn’t rush this. I never rushed this.

“Cody,” I panted, “It feels so good inside you like this.” I was almost all the way in. Almost there. With a little thrust, I pushed myself all the way inside of him. My erection was buried in his hot, sobbing body. Again, it felt divine.

I was still for a moment – just a moment – to engrain the picture below me into my memories, and then I started up for real.

Slower at first, but gaining speed with every thrust. I held his hips with both of my hands to steady his small body and pull him down onto me as I pounded into him, making sure I was getting as deep as I possibly could. My mind and self control had finally let go. I couldn’t think, only feel. I was hot all over, and hottest where I was digging into the boy’s plump ass. Lust and hunger consumed me, just as his tight hole was consuming my pulsing cock. 

I was moving faster and faster, thrusting into this boy, this angel as deep as I could. My every thrust was accentuated by loud and louder groans and cries to stop but the boy was nothing if not obedient. No screams. No reasons for me to duct tape his mouth.

I could feel the lotion starting to work its way into our skin due to the friction, causing things to get drier and drier with every movement, but I was on the edge. I was close to my breaking point and then there would be no need for any more of that vanilla crap – a completely natural lubrication would take its place.

I was panting and grunting like a wild animal. I pounded into the boy, pulled myself almost all the way out of him, and then pulled him down onto me with as much force as my arms could muster.

I came. I came deep inside his tightness, long spurts of my hot seed spilling into of him. He made a sound of disgust and started wriggling around, trying to get the intruding sticky liquid out of his body, but as my dick was still buried inside of him, my cum was stoppered up his ass.

Cody had stopped his sobbing for the moment and managed some coherent words, “What is that?” He sounded out of breath and exhausted. I’d put him through a nice little workout. “It’s gross and sticky.”

I smirked and leaned over his body, my penis still lodged deep inside him. “It’s cum. I shot it up inside you. It means that I’ve claimed you – your body belongs to me now.” I ran my tongue along the side of his neck and whispered in his ear.

“No!” he exclaimed, sounding more frantic than I’d heard him all night. “I don’t!”

“You do,” I informed him. I let one of my hands come to his small penis and started stroking him.

“Stop it – we’re done now,” he argued. “I played your game, and now you’ll keep my mom and dad safe from the other bad men.”

“Well we only played the game once – if you want both of your parents to be safe, we’ll have to play one more time. It’s only fair,” I said as I sat back up. I finally pulled my dick out of his ass, and admired the sucking sound his hole made as my intruding member finally left it. Some of my cum oozed and dripped out of his red and irritated asshole. 

I felt my erection coming back.

He looked up at me in despair and looked about to fight me some more when my phone started vibrating in my pant pocket. I sighed and pulled it out. There was a new text message from Don.

“Slight complication with the safe, but we’re working on it. Havin fun yet? ;)” it read.

I rolled my eyes at the words on the screen and quickly typed out a reply. 

“Call me when it’s done. Don’t bother me.”

I slid it back into my pocket and returned my attention to the squirming boy. He had turned to his side, and curled into a little ball, hiding his exposed privates, but leaving his gaping hole in full view. This new position made it easier for the semen inside of him to dribble out. He was squirming his legs in an attempt to get all out of him, but the thick globs of my cum just kept slowly beading up around his entrance and running down his rear. I’d pumped a lot of the stuff into him and there didn’t seem to be an end in sight.

My cock was almost fully hardened again and I reached out a hand to wipe away a trail of semen that had gotten onto the back of his thighs. “Since you don’t want to play anymore, now you’ll have to choose which one of your parent’s you’ll save,” I said conversationally.

He flinched at my words but didn’t turn to look at me. His face was hidden behind one of his restrained arms. “Stop it…please,” he choked. He sounded close to tears again.

I griped his neck with the hand that didn’t presently have my semen on it and turned it so he looked me in the eye – one of the few things he could see of my face. “Want me to choose for you? Or will you play with me a little longer and choose to save them both?”

Salty tears were freely flowing from his eyes. He sat there and cried quietly for a minute, debating what he should do while I distracted myself with his soiled body. I leaned over him and brought my lips to his outstretched arm. I dragged my tongue along the soft underside of his restrained limb and felt him flinch in revulsion. He tasted like sweat and smelled like sex.

I leaned further down and whispered in his ear, “So what’ll it be, Cody? I’ve already claimed your plump little behind as my property – why not play with me just a little longer. It won’t hurt so bad this time if you decide quickly – all that sticky stuff inside you will make it easier, but not if you let it all drip out while you think about it…” I dragged my hand, still dirty with semen I’d wiped off the boy, down his chest, leaving a thin line of the opaque stuff down one of his nipples.

He sobbed a little louder now, but managed a few words between them. “You promise you won’t hurt them?” His whole body was quivering.

“I promise that all three of you will be alive and well when the sun comes up, Cody,” I promised slyly. I had no idea what Don was doing to the boy’s parents upstairs, but I knew he wouldn’t kill them or injure them too much. I was sure their spirits would be the only thing damaged in this ordeal.

“F-Fine,” he sobbed, “I’ll keep playing…”

“Good boy,” I hummed into his ear. Now that I had a twisted form of consent, I could continue with round two.

I sat up, no longer hovering over the boy’s body and grabbed him quickly by the waist – my first step was to stop all that natural lube from escaping. He’d already allowed enough of my cum to seep out of him and form a few small pools on his crumpled bedsheets.

I twisted him around so that he was on his belly – the zip-tie chain keeping him restrained allowed the movement – and lifted his ass up into the air. He let out a warbled groan and wriggled his butt around in discomfort. I was sure he could feel the semen oozing down deeper inside of him now that the angle of his body had changed.

As I held his butt suspended in the air, his legs scrambled to get underneath him, his knees trying to support the weight of his body. Despite having his hands bound, he was able to lean on his bent elbows so his face wasn’t pushed straight down into the pillow, giving him room to breathe. 

I pushed my revived hard-on between his legs as I pushed his knees apart a little more. My average sized cock looked supersized when compared to his small and tender boyhood. I rutted against his prepubescent bulge, getting some of my previously spilled load onto my erection. Cody’s rear end quivered uncontrollably, still not used to having any attention paid to his private parts.

I kept one hand on his hip but rubbed the other down his back, in what would have been a soothing motion had I not been currently rubbing my dick between his legs. “Just take a deep breath, Cody. Be a good boy and try to relax your body.”

I pulled my dick away from his crotch and adjusted myself. I pressed the head of my erection lightly against his stretched and stained hole.

“Deep breath,” I told him as I gripped both sides of his waist with my hands. I heard him suck in a loud, shaky breath.

I felt his body start to exhale, and eased myself inside of him again.

Even though I could feel the difference between the first time I’d done this and now, Cody still let out a pained cry. It was loud, but probably not the loudest he’s been. My cock throbbed as I thought about how much they could hear from upstairs – if maybe his parents could hear some of the sounds he was making, his cries of pain, his sobs of fear. Had Don and José mentioned that I was down here with their son? Could they tell what I was doing to him just by those terribly erotic sounds Cody was making?

Erotic to me at least.

I hummed as I pushed myself inside, not taking so long this time since his body was not fighting me so much. It was amazing how quickly the human body could adapt, even when it didn’t want to. “See Cody?” I asked in a thicker voice, “I’m sliding right in this time.” The slick walls of his ass were pulling me in, I could feel the head of my dick pushing my jizz from our first round deeper into the boy’s body until there was nowhere else for it to go but back up towards his entrance.

Cody squirmed beneath me as I pushed myself in as far as I could go. My sack pressed tightly against his rear, I leaned forward and sucked at the pale skin of his back, along one of his shoulder blades. “See how easy that was? I bet it wasn’t even that painful that time. A little burning and pulling but not the searing heat like the first time, right?”

Cody sobbed and uttered a defeated sounding, “No…” I wasn’t sure if he was agreeing or disagreeing with me – or maybe just saying an overall “no” to the whole situation, but I didn’t stop to ponder it.

I started to move, not rushing through it like I had the first time. I started with small movements, pulling out only a little bit before pushing back into his depths with a little more tenderness than I’d showed the first time. Little thrusts accentuated with kisses to his back. I traced his small shoulder blades with my lips, then left a trail of kisses down his delicate spine. I didn’t kiss hard enough to leave hickies until I deviated from his spine and reached a cute little beauty mark on the left side of his back, just above his hips. I kissed and sucked on the boy’s skin until a dark read mark materialized.

Gradually I worked my way up to larger thrusts, but not picking up my speed much. I was aiming for slow and steady this time. I needed to make this last as long as I could because my time with Cody was limited. I could hear an erotic squelching sound now that my movements were bigger, and every few thrusts I saw some of my cum spurting forcefully from his occupied hole.

Cody was sniffling and sobbing, but he had finally submitted his body to me. He’d given up on fighting me, probably figuring out that it only hurt more if he tried to shut me out – I was much stronger than him and could easily tear through any opposition his weak anal muscles could muster.

I sped up now, arching my back in pleasure as I pushed and pulled his insides. I could feel myself stretching him out, making it easier for me to get deeper. I slid a hand from his hip to lay flat against his lower abdomen just above his jostling little cock. I wanted to know if I could feel my dick inside of him from the outside. Wondering how far into him I was getting.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, and I welcomed it.

I could feel Cody’s body starting to buckle beneath me. Whatever strength he’d been able to muster up was now trying to leave him. I managed to grab ahold of his waist before he collapsed. I knew he was still conscious because he was sobbing a string of “no”s and “stop it”s just loud enough for me to hear and disregard.

My self-control finally waned, hearing the boy’s weak refusals. I couldn’t help put kick it up to full speed and power. I kept pounding into him, pulling him towards me with every thrust to make the connection that much stronger. His cries of “No” got a little louder, with the increase in ferocity of my movements. Thanks to the lubrication that my semen created and the fact that I’d taken it slow for long enough to get his ass better acquainted with my invasive body part, I knew I wasn’t ripping or tearing him, but that didn’t stop it from hurting I’m sure.

I just didn’t care.

I was getting close to my boiling point again. My breaths were labored, my thoughts incoherent except for the need to find release. “Almost,” I moaned. “Cody…so good.” I groaned as I made my last hard thrust into the boy, releasing another barrage of spastic spurts into his shaking collapsed body.

“Nonononononono,” he cried loudly into his pillow, letting it muffle the loudest sound he’d made all night. I pulled out before I was finished cumming and made a mess all over his bare ass and back. I watched, panting as my seed started flowing in ribbons out of his dick-sized anus. I sat there watching as it naturally started to shrink down a little, but it was still too soon for it to return to its usual clenched state.

I let go of his hips, letting the boy’s lower body finally touch the mattress again, landing in the pools of old and fresh cum. Cody just lay there, not bothering to close his legs. If I had more time to play with him I’d have found something to use as a butt plug and watch him squirm for a little while as all that semen moved around inside him before uncorking him and going for round three – but I couldn’t do that. I needed to get him cleaned up as best I could despite really liking the idea of leaving him here on his soiled bed, tied up and covered in and filed with my cum for his parents or the police to find him.

But alas, I didn’t want them to get ahold of my DNA.

Almost as if on cue, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and held it up to my ear.

“Yes?” I asked.

“I got the safe open,” José’s accented Latino voice informed me.

I sighed and absentmindedly ran my free hand down Cody’s soft leg. “Okay, I’ll be right there,” I replied before hanging up. I slipped the phone back into my pocket, and proceeded to pull my boxers and pants back up to cover my exposed dick, now flaccid after all that exertion...though I knew that with only a little more stimulation I could be ready to go again. I had some pretty strong stamina.

I looked down at the boy as I buttoned up my pants, “Thanks for playing with me Cody – you did a great job. Your parents will be so proud of you for saving them.”

He turned his head to watch me, his eyes wide, fearful, and stained with hopelessness; his body shaking uncontrollably.

I slipped off of his bed and bent down to pick up my gloves. I pulled those on and then reached for the roll of duct tape on the nightstand. I tore off a small strip and pressed it down over his mouth. “Now stay here for a little while longer – I’ll be back to clean you up after a while. You’re my precious property now, and I just can’t stand the thought of you sitting here like this until the cops show up. With your little hole stretched out and displayed so invitingly, they might want to play a few games with you too.” I smirked as his eyes flashed with disgust and hatred.

“So sit tight,” I purred as I ran my now gloved hand along his back and walked away. I left the duct tape on the bedside table for the moment but took the lotion bottle with me – just to be on the safe side I’d take with me when I left later on in the night. Didn’t want to accidentally leave a fingerprint behind.

It shouldn’t take too long for us to gather up the valuables in the safe and pack up our gear, so once that was done I’d come back down and worry about hosing down my new little toy. I smirked to myself and found the stairs to join up with my cohorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ~
> 
> I in no way condone such actions in real life. This is just a work of fiction, and is not meant to be taken as more than entertainment.


End file.
